Family to Come
by babigurl21793
Summary: More Tumblr Prompts. Mpreg. *I own nothing. This is purely for fun*


**Tumblr Prompts:**

Imagine that your OTP is sick and they are doing their best to take care of each other. Imagine that Person A is having morning sickness. What does Person B do about it?

If someone had told me when Dom and I started dating how much of a mother hen he could be when someone he loved was sick, I would've laughed in their face. And yet here we are; me bent over the toilet completely emptying my stomach, while Dom kneels beside me rubbing my back and occasionally wiping the sweat off my forehead. This is third time I've been sick today; I'm constantly tired and my emotions have been all over the place; I've been driving myself and Dom crazy.

I've been like this for a while now and I can tell that Dom is starting to seriously worry; and to be honest, so am I, but not for the same reason as Dom. Dom has no idea what's wrong with me and keeps on insisting that I go to the doctor; me on the other hand, I'm fairly sure that I know what's wrong with me; I think that I'm pregnant and I don't know how Dom will react.

I mean, Dom knows about me being bi-gen; it's why I've always insisted that we use condoms despite us both making sure that we're clean. But even with him knowing that, we haven't really talked about having kids or if that's something that we even want. I know that Dom wanted a family in the past, but with how everything has changed and the danger we've been in in the past few years, I don't know if he still feels the same. Knowing that I need to go to the doctor before I bring this up to Dom, I made an appointment for a day when he would be out of town, helping Han. When he found out when my appointment was he wanted to reschedule with Han, but I managed to talk him into still going, promising that if anything was wrong that I would call him immediately.

After I finally finished throwing up, Dom helped me stand and go over to the sink so that I could brush my teeth, before he helped back into the bedroom so that I could rest until my appointment. Once I was laying down comfortably Dom squatted down next to the bed.

"Bri, are you sure that you don't want me to go with you today? Because I got no problem calling and telling Han that I'll come another day." He asked quietly, while holding my cheek and running his thumb across my face.

"No Dom, I'll be ok, I promise you. I'm just going to lay here and rest before my appointment." I replied.

He sat there staring at me for a few minutes before sighing and standing up.

"Ok, but make sure you call me and let me know how the appointment goes. I probably won't be back home until early tomorrow morning." I agreed that I would; Dom kissed me on my forehead and left the house.

A couple of hours later I awoke from a nap and started to get ready to leave the house myself. I shot Dom a quick text to let him know that I was leaving to go to the doctor; locked up the house and left.

After spending two hours at the doctor's office, I left with a confirmation that I was indeed pregnant; 10 weeks to be exact. Which now explains why I've been as nauseous and sick as I have. I'm excited at the thought of Dom and I having a family together, but I'm still not sure how he's going to react to this. I can only hope that he'll be as excited about this as I am.

When I finally get home from the doctor's I called Dom and let him know that I was home and that everything was ok. He then informed me that he and Han ended up finishing sooner than expected and that he would be home tonight. This would be the perfect chance for me to tell Dom about my pregnancy. Once I got off the phone with him I went to the grocery store to get some things so that I could make dinner; a very special dinner. Tonight Dom and I would be having _baby_ back ribs, with _baby_ carrots, and roasted _baby_ potatoes; and for dessert I found some mini pink and blue cupcakes. As nervous as I am I can't wait to see Dom's reaction when he figures it out.

When Dom came in I told him to go sit at the table so that we could have dinner; he seemed a little confused as to why I didn't really greet him but nevertheless went and sat down. I went into the kitchen to plate our food and stood in there for a few minutes to calm myself down. As I was walking into the room, he spoke to me.

"So, how did you doctor's appointment go? All you told me earlier was that nothing was wrong, but that doesn't really explain why you've been so sick lately Bri." He told me. I could tell that he was rather annoyed that I didn't say more than that earlier; and an annoyed Dom soon tends to lead to an angry Dom. _Here goes nothing._

"My appointment went fine Dom, I promise. We can talk about it more over dinner, ok?" I asked in the voice that I know Dom can never say no to and he reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, Bri. What's for dinner?" He asked me. I sat his plate in front of him and he looked down to see what was on there. I took the time that he wasn't looking at me to tell him the menu.

"Well Dom, we're having baby back ribs, baby carrots, and roasted baby potatoes." I said as nonchalantly as I possibly could. At first he just sat there, but then what I said registered in his mind and he froze and started to mentally connect the dots. _Me being sick, doctor's appointment and now a baby-themed dinner._

When Dom finally looked up at me he had tears in his eyes; he stood up and walked over to me.

"You're pregnant? We're having a baby?" he asked me and all I could do was nod my head, then I found myself swept up into Dom's arms. As we stood there holding each other I heard Dom whisper, "thank you", and I instantly knew what he was saying.

 _Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for giving me a family._


End file.
